


Thankful

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hero Zenyatta, M/M, Omnics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, Villain Akande
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Doomfist/Zenyatta* Akande shows how thanful he is for Zenyatta saving his life in an... unexpected way.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> it's pwp u_u gotta get this out of my head so i can focus on writing non-porn. that's how it works right? right?

**Thankful**

 

“You have saved me.”

Zenyatta curls his fingers together, and the energy bubbling around the magical constructs fizzles and flies back to him, to the orbs around his neck.

He surveys the scene, optical receptors zooming in a bit.

In front of him, nanomachines disappearing into thin air as the magic holding them together fades, chased away by his powers; the monster that had attacked the Talon INC corporation mogul, Akande Ogundimu, ceases to be, leaving them alone in the hotel room.

The scuffle with the monsters has been short, and Zenyatta did not take much to defeat them, but unfortunately the room has taken the brunt of it –there is a broken window, the table is upside down, and papers and a computer are scattered on the ground. Still, considering the alternative, he thinks it went pretty alright.

He turns towards the man, and feels a little buzz of something inside his core.

Akande Ogundimu, CEO of one of the most famous organizations of the city, does not look like the kind of man who needs to be saved. He is… big, taller than Zenyatta himself is, with muscles that bulge under his suit and a stare that can make any proud man cower, and Zenyatta has followed his actions from afar for a while, admiring the man’s determination and his many acts of charity over the course of the past few years, all the work he’s done to make the city better and more protected.

They’ve never met before, but Zenyatta knows of him rather well, and has observed him from afar for a long while.

He’d always considered him untouchable, unreachable, far from the omnic Zenyatta is when he does not don the mask of the hero.

And now… they are face to face.

“I am glad you are safe, mister Ogundimu,” he says in answer, ignoring the flutter to address the man. “I fear it was a close call.”

Akande’s eyes are fixed on him and it makes him feel… weird. Such intense, focused gaze.

Truly, this is a man who compels and demands attention.

“I had faith that you would arrive in time, and I was not… disappointed. I owe you my safety, Harmonic.”

Zenyatta is startled from his thoughts by Akande’s use of his hero name. He is not here as Tekhartha Zenyatta, member of one of the well known omnic organizations residing in the city –he is here as Harmonic, one of the heroes that is protecting the city from those monstrous magical constructs. His identity hidden through nanites, grey metal turned into black carbon fiber, green optical receptors in place of his nine jieba LED lights, no one could ever recognize him like this.

With a small shiver that he stifles, Zenyatta ignores the idle thought that he would like to hear Akande use his civilian name instead, though he is surprised at his own interest.

Who knew this man could look so… so… appealing, in person?

Akande takes a step towards him, his expression a mask of intense interest, and Zenyatta finds himself stepping back, unsure what to do when Akande moves closer, staring down at him. All he can feel is–

“I have always found your presence in this city reassuring, my hero,” Akande murmurs, and raises one hand towards Zenyatta, pressing it against his core. Zenyatta can’t help the small stutter at the sudden contact, and glances down at the big, warm hand pressed against his chassis. “And now I have been personally saved by you. I am… grateful.”

“Please, do not…” his synth crackles, and Zenyatta flushes in shame at his own actions. He straightens his back. “Please do not worry about it. It is my role in this city to keep the citizens safe, and you… and that includes you, mister Ogundimu.”

“You have saved my life, my hero. You can call me by name.” the hand on his chest does not move, and Zenyatta tries not to look like he’s bothered by it.

He is not –in fact, it makes his processes run just a little bit faster, heating up.

“Akande,” he says, almost hesitating, and he looks up at Akande’s face in time to see his eyes flicker, his nostrils flaring as his lips extend into a pleased smile.

“I must say, it is delightful to hear my name come from you,” Akande’s voice shifts a little, grows softer, like a hum. “I have thought about meeting you rather often, and now I’ve had my chance and I think… I should express how much I’m _thankful_ for your help since we are here and… undisturbed.”

A shiver runs down Zenyatta’s back.

“As I said, I do not need to be thanked, it was merely–”

Akande drops to his knees so suddenly it startles Zenyatta into silence, and he finds himself looking down at Akande, his gaze never wavering from Zenyatta’s faceplate.

“Mister O… Akande?”

“Allow me to show my thanks… Harmonic.”

A pair of warm, big hands reach down for his knees, travelling up his thighs to his hips, and Zenyatta makes a startled, surprised noise as he’s pushed back a little more, his shoulders hitting a wall.

His processes halt fragment, speed up, and his chassis overheat in shock as Akande leans closer to him, nuzzling his stomach, pressing his lips against the edge of his hip, and then glances up, eyes dark.

“Would you let me, my _hero_?”

The words do something to Zenyatta’s processes, make him almost sluggish all of sudden, a buzz of anticipation curling around him, making him gasp.

It’s not possible –this is not really happening, but Zenyatta’s body jolts with arousal.

“I–”

“I owe you my life, Harmonic.” A soft, gentle kiss to the metal of his lower stomach, hands holding him still by his hips. “I am so…” another kiss, a little lower, a thumb tracing the contours of a sensor “grateful…”

Zenyatta makes a soft, shocked sound that is more a moan than not, the knowledge that one of the richest, most famous men –and a hot one, Zenyatta’s mind helpfully adds– is kneeling right there in front of him, kissing him, touching him, and he cannot process this, can’t even think about stopping him, because–

Akande gazes up again, eyes a furnace of desire, and Zenyatta’s synth glitches even as his modesty panel misbehaves and slides open.

“Mist– Akande, I–” fumbling with himself, Zenyatta startles in shame, unable to believe his body would betray him in such a way, and brings one hand to cover the lower half of his faceplate.

He’s a hero –he should not let this happen –he requires no thanks, especially not thanks done like this, with an important, powerful man like Akande doing this for him, but there is a thrill inside him that he can’t control.

“I will not do anything, unless you want me to,” Akande continues, voice thick and heavy as he grins, like he owns the world, like he knows he will have what he wants regardless, and Zenyatta’s core jolts because –he’s not sure he doesn’t want this. “But I would love a chance to thank you.”

“I…” again his body betrays him –his thighs part, just a little, exposing himself to Akande’s hungry gaze, and despite the embarrassment, Zenyatta cannot deny how much he wants this. Then the words are stolen from him in an instant when Akande moves _in_ , mouth parting as he nuzzles against his still latched cock. “Nnn–”

“Incredibly thankful,” Akande murmurs again, and presses his tongue against the tip of Zenyatta’s cock, lapping at it, before moving down. His prize is just a few inches below.

The world loses focus for Zenyatta as he tries to come to terms with what is happening –Akande Ogundimu kneeling in front of him, his lips reaching for his nub, surrounding it, sucking on it and oh–

“ _Ah_ –”

Zenyatta’s hands scramble for purchase, holding onto the wall behind him as he feels Akande’s tongue press flat against his valve, processes starting, internal hydraulics hissing as they light up, and he can’t do anything except feel, Akande’s mouth pressing into his folds, tongue dipping past them, barely lapping at his valve before retreating.

He’s shaking, synth making little glitchy moans, but the shock is replaced with pleasure as Akande takes his fill, licking and caressing his folds and nub with his lips and tongue, humming against him in such a way that it leaves him keening, slick trickling down from his barely parted folds to stain Akande’s face teal.

“Ah… ah–” digging his fingers into the wall, Zenyatta moans and tries to move his hips, to thrust into the hot, wet mouth, but Akande’s hands by his hips are steely in their hold and he can’t move an inch.

“What a beautiful hero,” Akande says, breathy, against his valve as his tongue plunges in, tastes Zenyatta’s slick in careful, slow licks, and Zenyatta chokes, burns and shiver at the praise. “A perfect, delicious sight that I am allowed to see… and taste.”

Zenyatta moans again, loud and unrestrained, and Akande continues to eat him out, caressing his folds with his tongue, using his tongue to massage his nub, chasing every shiver and loud gasp Zenyatta offers him like a starved man.

His thoughts falter and splinter, Zenyatta’s mind high on pleasure, processes sluggish, and he throws his head against the wall when with one particularly languid move Akande pushes inside him again, tongue breaching into him.

It can’t go far, and Zenyatta, mind hazy, whines –his valve aches for something bigger, longer, _thicker_ , to be stretched as far as he can be, but then the tongue retreats, lapping at his folds, lips wrapped around his nub to suck and lick at it, and he has no more focus for anything except the pleasure.

It’s a torment, and one he craves.

“Ah… ah– aaahn–”

He still cant move, optical receptors blurry as more and more processes are redirected down, assaulted by pleasure and heat, but he knows he’s close, too close, Akande’s mouth dragging him closer and closer to his climax without a chance to think–

“Please,” Akande hums against his valve, voice deep but loud enough for him to hear, “will you say my name, my hero?”

Zenyatta whines, optical receptors failing and fluttering offline as he arches his back, feeling his climax coming, the tide burning and hot, one hand coming to rest on top of Akande’s head, pushing him down, begging without words–

“My name, hero. Say it,” Akande’s voice wraps around him, hot, throaty, demanding, and Zenyatta obeys.

“Ah– Akande–”

Akande’s tongue flattens against him, pushes into him a little more, upper lip on his nub, insistent, demanding, and Zenyatta topples over and climaxes in his mouth, a jet of transparent, glistening slick coating Akande’s waiting tongue.

Riding his pleasure, Zenyatta moans Akande’s name again even as Akande doesn’t let him down, mouth still on him, sucking and licking, swallowing his slick and demanding more, even as Zenyatta’s hand presses onto his head he does not let go. Oversensitive, aching and burning, Zenyatta gasps and moans and hits his second orgasm, shuddering against the wall as he comes dry, valve clenching on nothing as Akande takes all he has to give.

He’s still shaking as he comes down from his high, body trembling in the aftershocks, and his optical receptors go online again, only to see Akande retreat from him, chin stained teal, to lick at his lips with a sated, hungry look.

It takes him even longer to find his thoughts –slippery in the haze of pleasure– but when he does, he can’t speak, embarrassment coiling around him like a shroud.

“I… I–”

Akande looks up, and he carelessly wipes his chin with one hand. “It has been… a pleasure,” he says, and the purr in his tone makes Zenyatta _tremble_. “I have been thinking about you for so long, and now I’ve been allowed to thank you for all you’ve done for us.. for the city… for _me_ …”

 Zenyatta wants to say, again, that he does not have to be thanked –but it is kind of late.

The idea that Akande just– and he allowed him to do this and that even now, all Zenyatta wants to do is ask him to continue, to do _more_ –

“I should allow you to leave, now.” Akande smiles and then he’s standing, as imposing as before, and Zenyatta’s synth makes another soft, weak sound as he’s again dwarfed by Akande’s presence. “I have taken far too much of your time, as it is.” A pause, then “but I would not mind if you were to… come back to check up on me, every now and then. After all, I have been attacked, and you must ensure my safety in the future, too. I am sure you take your… heroic role… to heart.”

Zenyatta, flustered and still reeling, modesty panel slowly closing up, covering his aching, leaking valve, nods, speechless.

Abandoned against the wall, Zenyatta watches Akande wave at him and leave the small, constricting room, looking back only once to offer him a small, pleased grin.

Then he is gone, and Zenyatta slowly slides down on the floor, core fluttering and processes trapped in a loop of shock.

***

Akande descends the staircase, distracted as he pats his suit down to ease the wrinkles, and licks his lips, the leftover taste of his hero’s slick lingering there, and smiles, languid and pleased.

The sight of Harmonic splayed against the wall, arching his body up as Akande teased him until completion is something he will not be able to forget anytime soon –and thanks to the cameras installed in the room, he does not need to rely on memory alone to revisit it as many times as he wants to.

It was no sacrifice to send some of his newest creatures face-to-face with his hero, lure him where he wanted him, and create this opportunity, and now that he’s had him, gasping and writhing against a wall, Akande knows he will not be able to give up on him.

Once tasted, heaven is glorious, and… he is a very greedy man.

And if he bides his time, Akande is sure there will be more visits.

After all, Harmonic is nothing if not dedicated, and Akande will look forwards to exploring all he can offer. And then…

Well.

The rest will come with time.

 


End file.
